


Your Song

by taronstarontula



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF, Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronstarontula/pseuds/taronstarontula
Summary: It has neutral pronouns, so honestly, you can pair him with yourself or whoever you want to!





	Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> It has neutral pronouns, so honestly, you can pair him with yourself or whoever you want to!

The family and friend reunion organized by Taron after the whole Rocketman success was going the way he wanted to: the food was good, the conversations were non-stop and the most important people in his life were there. Especially the one sitting beside him.

He had his arm on his lover's chair as he got used to do every time they sat next to each other, searching for proximity without even noticing. He couldn't help wanting to be as near as he could to his love, because with such a demanding job, sometimes they had to be apart from months. 

His love was speaking with his mom about God knows why, because he hadn't listened to a thing they were saying, too lost in the way his lover's eyes shone when smiling. 

"I'll go around to check on everybody," Taron said. His mom and partner offered him a smile, letting him know they got the message.

He went around, saluting his friends and asking about the food. No one was really suspicious about this dinner because that is who Taron is: the boy who could hang with Sir Elton John himself and right after go and hang out with his friends on a shit-hole bar. No one would second guess this dinner where he shared his joy for his accomplishment.

After checking that everyone was doing alright, he asked for a microphone.

"Is this thing working?" He asked and his voice filled the room, making everyone look at him. "Hey, everyone. I'm really thankful you all made it. Now that we ate and had some nice drinks, I think it's time for karaoke," he said and everyone laughed. "I'll start, don't fight for the mic," he joked with a grin, earning another collective laugh. "So, as some of you might know, there's this song called 'your song'," he began and the whole room groaned.

"Shut up about it, mate! We know the story already!" One of his best friends from childhood screamed. He laughed and looked down.

"I know you know the story. If you don't, you're probably the shittiest friend at the party," he joked, smiling. He looked at the room full of people smiling at him and took a deep breath. "So, I'll just sing it since this asshole ruined the speech I had for it."

Everyone laughed and the song began. Taron, with now new and developed skills on singing, performed the song flawlessly. The whole room watched in awe, not only because of his voice but also the way he was performing it that night. It always meant a lot to him, since it's the song that helped him get into the college he wanted to, and every time he performed it, there was an especial vibe to it, even when he drunk-sang it at bars.

Today he was sober, nervous and vulnerable in front of all the people he loved the most with a ring on his pocket. He thought this was a great idea for a proposal, but as the final notes of the song sounded and the applause began, he started to doubt. 

That until he looked at the reason why he bought that ring. He smiled a little seeing how his partner applauded and cheered him on so enthusiastically.

"I know I said no speeches, but this song means a lot to me. I guess all of you know why it means a lot since it got me to college with those awful vocals I used to have." The room laughed. "But I guess I've never truly shared why I chose it."

Everyone got quiet immediately. They all know word-by-word the story about his performance, but no one ever wondered why he chose that song. The room was waiting for an answer. Taron couldn't help but smile at the attention he was receiving and how everyone seemed to be surprised at this.

He cleared his throat. "The first time I listened to this song, I was captivated by it. Sometimes you just listen to something and it clicks with you; that's what happened to me and this song. I knew that I wanted to feel that way when I met the one... And when I met you," he said turning to his partner, who is trying to comprehend what's happening. "It's like you were the embodiment of the feelings this song makes me feel. I know it's not mine, I wish I could write such a beautiful thing, but I hope this is enough for you to say yes." He kneeled on his right knee and reached for the velvet box that he had been trying to hide this whole time. "My love, would you marry me?" He asked, opening the box as the love of his life walked with trembling legs to where he is.

Taron didn't get a verbal answer, but the kiss full of love and passion he received was better than any word. He kissed back deeply, not caring about his mom watching --though she wasn't watching since she was crying-- and his sisters joking about how disgusting it was.

As the room erupted in cheerings, he ended the kiss just to put the ring on his lover's finger and to share a smile with his partner in crime, best friend and love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I gotta say I don't think Taron has ever been bad at singing (like, just watch Sing! if you have doubts. I think the rocketman preparation only enhanced his natural talent) but for the sake of him being nervous and trying to joke I used that lol. 
> 
> Leave a comment, kudo, whatever you feel like :)


End file.
